


The Jedi Council Goes To IHOP

by JustBeStill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a whiner, Funny, Hilarity Ensues, IHOP, Jedi Masters go out to eat, Restraunts, Use of the Force, lol, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Just like the title says. Anakin tags along, as well.





	The Jedi Council Goes To IHOP

“Okay, then. It's settled. We are going to IHOP. Meeting adjourned.” Mace Windu stood up from his chair. The Council had been discussing where to go for lunch.

As they got ready to leave, Anakin ran into the room. “Sorry I'm late, Masters!” 

Mace held up his hand. “I'm sorry, Skywalker, but we've already decided. We are going to IHOP for lunch today.” 

Anakin stomped his foot. “Noooo! I wanted to go to Mcdonald’s!” 

The Council walked out of the Temple, Anakin following them. “Fine! Whatever! I guess I’ll go to IHOP, then.” He grumbled as he got on his speeder bike. 

At IHOP, they were discussing what to order. Anakin picked the stuffed French toast, and the others picked other stuff. Anakin wasn't really paying attention. He was still mad at Master Windu for not going to McDonald’s. When their food arrived, Anakin noticed that one of the Council Members, Master Plo Koon, was not happy. 

He was arguing with one of the waiters. Anakin began to eavesdrop. “I ordered cheese with my potatoes! WHERE IS THE CHEESE?!” Plo Koon was saying. 

The waiter cowered. “I-I’m sorry, sir. I’ll go tell the cook to make you a new plate.” Plo Koon stood up. “That's not necessary. You’re fired.” 

With a wave of his hand, Koon sent the waiter flying across the room. He pointed to another waiter. “YOU! You’re our new waiter. Get me some cheese.” The waiter hurried off to get it. 

Anakin smiled. This lunch just got a lot more interesting. A few minutes later, the cheese arrived.

“Finally!” Plo Koon put the cheese over his potatoes. 

After their lunch was finished, Anakin gave the waiter a penny as a tip. He giggled to himself. They left.

At the Temple, Koon complained to fellow Jedi about his lunch. “It was horrible. They forgot the cheese! How DARE they forget my cheese?!” He ranted. 

Anakin laughed. He decided to go with The Council for lunch more often.


End file.
